Lorsqu'on s'y Attend le Moins
by Art'Tite
Summary: [Participation au Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME.] Une vie, la sienne, la nôtre. Un lien qui se brise, et qui ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant. Sherlock perd sa lumière, John. Le récit d'une fin, lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins...


Cet OS a une longue histoire. Normalement écrit pour le plaisir et non participant au challenge du CollectifNONAME, c'est désormais le cas, d'ailleurs: **[Participation au Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME.]** Il était prévu pour être beaucoup plus court qu'il ne vous l'est présenté. Si aujourd'hui il fait plus de 8 000 mots, c'est en partie grâce à la collaboration que j'ai eu plaisir à faire avec **Adalas** , elle est aussi ma Bêta! Je tiens à énormément la remercier, sans elle, je n'aurais probablement pas oser publier cet OS.

Pour certains, vous remarquerez la potentielle ressemblance avec la fanfiction "Seul sur l'Eau", sachez que je ne connaissais absolument pas ce merveilleux écrit, et que je l'ai découvert après avoir terminé mon premier jet. Vous vous doutez qu'avec 1 500 mots à tout casser, il y avait besoin d'approfondissement!

Quant à mes reviewers, ce que j'aime chez eux (aussi peu soient-ils), c'est qu'ils sont toujours honnêtes sur leur review, ce qui me permet d'avancer et de m'améliorer et me donne l'envie de continuer d'écrire! Donc, merci à vous qui découvrirez sous peu, ma première participation au CollectifNONAME!

Sur ce: **ENJOY!**

* * *

Je revenais de l'hôpital, le cœur lourd sans pouvoir réellement trouver les mots justes. Peut-être s'en ficherait-il après tout. Il n'était pas très sentimental, même auprès de moi. Je cherchais mes mots. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire plus tard. Il savait que j'avais un rendez-vous médical. Je lui avais demandé de venir, et il avait refusé. Je ne comptais pas vraiment pour lui. Pourtant, j'avais été là pour lui. Peut-être était-ce là, la fierté de Sherlock Holmes qui l'en empêchait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter à cela.

Je me rendis au 221b Baker Street et le retrouvais complètement désert. Je me devais de lui laisser une note, témoignant de mon passage.

«Come at once if convenient, if inconvenient come anyway.»

Il comprendrait le sens de ce message. Aussitôt déposé en évidence dans le chantier qu'était devenu l'appartement, je rentrais chez moi, dans ce grand silence qu'avait laissé Mary.

Peu de temps après que je fus rentré, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et je me doutais bien de qui cela pouvait être : Sherlock. Je le regardais sans pouvoir dire un mot. Nous n'en avions pas besoin : mes yeux parlaient pour moi. Je restais debout au milieu du salon, comme pétrifié. Il s'approcha de moi, et je baissais le regard. Il me prit contre lui. Ses bras venant s'enrouler autour de moi et il posa sa tête sur la mienne. Il savait que j'étais mourant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait et qu'il me donnerait autant d'affection. Je laissais mon front reposer contre son torse, mes forces me quittaient. J'étais exténué par cette journée. Il me guida vers le canapé et me fit m'asseoir. Sherlock me regarda avec compassion et s'assit à mes côtés. Quant à moi, je m'allongeais afin de pouvoir reposer ma tête sur l'accoudoir. Le pire était à venir. Il fallait que je m'y prépare.

Sherlock ne disait pas un mot. Il restait là, assis dans le fauteuil, tentant certainement de trouver une solution. Je savais qu'il refuserait d'en parler. Pourtant, six mois c'était bien court... beaucoup trop court. Sans savoir si je tiendrais réellement cette estimation. Tout pouvait arriver, à n'importe quel moment. Je connaissais déjà le sort qui m'était réservé, le calvaire et la souffrance que j'allais endurer.

Le cancérologue avait été très clair. Après avoir consulter les spécialistes, il était question d'un cancer généralisé en phase terminale, avec une espérance de cinq à six mois tout au moins. En tant que médecin, je savais pertinemment qu'ils mentaient.

 **oOo**

Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés. J'avais entamé la chimio mais je doutais des résultats que cela donnerait. J'étais revenu vivre à Baker Street, pour garder un œil sur Sherlock mais au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais revenu auprès de mon ami parce que je ne voulais pas affronter ce qui m'arrivait seul. Je n'étais qu'un homme. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Ma santé s'était détériorée. Je vacillais, Sherlock me rattrapait, ma vue chutait de temps à autre, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids même si je me forçais à manger correctement mais mon organisme n'assimilait plus aussi bien la nourriture.

J'attendais le cancérologue en charge de mon dossier médical. Sherlock avait tenu à être présent. Il nous reçut dans son bureau sur instance de Sherlock. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'agrippais la manche de mon ami, je me crispais.

«Votre cancer, est en train de se généraliser. Il a d'ors et déjà atteint votre cerveau, Dr. Watson. Je suis navré.»

S'en suivit de la question qui accuse le choc : « Est-ce que vous préférez mourir chez vous ou en milieu hospitalier ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement, je me redressais, prenant sur moi au vu de la chute de tension que je subis, et je quittai la pièce. Une question qui demeura sans réponse, puisque cette dernière était évidente à mes yeux. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je savais que Sherlock me suivait de près. J'entendis ses pas s'arrêter derrière moi. Je me figeais. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je savais qu'il allait fumer.

« Tu veux finir comme moi ? lui lançais-je, toute haine déployée.

\- Au moins, je ne m'ennuierais jamais.

\- Sherlock...

\- Combien ?

\- Quoi ? lui demandais-je en me retournant.

\- Combien de temps?

\- Deux mois, peut-être moins.

\- Putain... lâcha-t-il après avoir tiré une taffe.

\- Sherlock...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, tu comprends, John ?!

\- Je sais, pourtant je veux que tu sois là.

\- Je ne pourrais supporter les larmes de Mme Hudson.

\- Tu seras donc là, jusqu'à la fin...

\- Bien sûr. Baker Street ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Tu connais déjà la réponse. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de plus.

 **oOo**

Les jours suivants, le temps semblait m'échapper, tout allait si rapidement. Tout allait bien trop vite. Je participais aux enquêtes de Sherlock. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il ignorait ma condition. Pourtant la réalité le rattrapa bien vite lors d'une enquête :

Nous avions appréhendé un groupe de malfrats qui s'était cru assez malin pour échapper à Sherlock, et, de mon point de vue, trop stupide pour avoir oser provoquer mon ami. Il séjournait dans le quartier de Soho, à l'angle d'une ruelle. Nous attendions patiemment l'arrivée de Lestrade, c'était à lui de faire l'arrestation, toutes les preuves concordaient, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Sherlock, dos aux criminels qui gisaient sur le sol, me regarda. L'espace d'un instant, il souriait. Je pouvais dire qu'il était heureux, et certainement parce que j'étais présent à ses côtés. Bien que diminué physiquement, mon mental avait été épargné pour le moment.

Certes, je marchais beaucoup moins vite, et Sherlock avait dû m'agripper le bras afin d'entamer une course poursuite, mais j'étais resté à ses côtés, dopé par l'adrénaline. Dans son regard je pus déceler toute la compassion, les remerciements et la joie du monde. Mais dans cet élan de sentiment, nous oubliâmes la raison de notre venue ainsi que les dangers que cela représentaient. C'est alors que Sherlock se fit attaquer par derrière. L'un des hommes que nous avions mis au tapis s'était relevé sans que nous nous en apercevions. Armé de mon revolver je le brandis, prêt à asséner mes coups avec sa crosse. Soudain, mes muscles hurlèrent de douleur, une déchirure monstre traversa mon échine. Je serrais les dents et dans un ample mouvement de bras, j'assénai le premier coup. Un cri de douleur me répondit.

Cela me vida de mes forces. Ma vision se troubla et des taches sombres apparurent. Les bruits étaient assourdis par un bourdonnement qui résonnait dans mes tympans. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je me sentis heurter le sol tandis que mes doigts lâchaient mon Browning.

Un dernier éclat frappa mes rétines. Un éclat qui avait la forme du manteau de mon ami...

 **oOo**

Je me réveillais dans un hôpital. Mes membres étaient engourdis, je ne parvenais pas à bouger. J'entendais Sherlock hurler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je ne comprenais pas bien ses mots, mais sa voix tremblait et elle était plus aiguë que la normale. Cela devait me concerner, sans aucun doute.

J'ouvris la bouche pour appeler Sherlock, mais rien ne sortit. Aucun son, aucun bruit. Cette impuissance était horrible : être conscient et alerte mais ne plus pouvoir être aux commandes de son propre corps avait quelque chose de foncièrement terrible. J'avais osé espérer avoir plus de temps mais - au vu de l'évolution de la maladie – je compris que ça me serait refusé... Seigneur !Je ne souhaitais pas ce qui était en train de m'arriver et je ne le souhaitais à personne ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était de continuer ma vie auprès de mon ami, tout simplement. Mais cela ne me sera plus permis dans quelque temps alors... il fallait que je règle certaines choses.

Tout d'abord, certains écrits non présents sur mon blog. Il fallait que les gens sachent et je doutais qu'une fois emporté par la maladie, Sherlock ait le courage de les publier. Il serait capable de se retrouver parmi toutes mes notes prises au cours de nos aventures, mais serait-il capable de les raconter ? Et surtout : en aurait-il envie ? Il n'était pas d'une nature mélancolique. Pour lui, mes écrits ne représentaient qu'un moyen de s'attirer des clients potentiels et rien de plus. Il se débrouillait très bien avant que mon blog ne soit créé. Il y avait fort à parier que lorsque je ne serais plus, il reviendrait à ses anciennes méthodes. De plus, je doutais qu'il éprouverait le désir de donner de son temps et de sa précieuse énergie pour quelque chose qu'il a toujours jugé superflue et si romancée qu'elle en déformait la réalité...

 **oOo**

Trois jours après que l'hôpital m'ait laissé sortir, c'est après une journée de repos absolu - que Sherlock m'avait forcé à prendre - que je me mis devant mon ordinateur alors que le soir tombait. Mes notes noircissant mes carnets me paraissaient presque illisibles tant ma vue avait baissé. Embarrassé par mon état, je n'eus pas le courage de demander de l'aide à Sherlock, trop occupé à examiner les résultats d'une quelconque expérience. Je pris mon carnet et l'approchait de mes yeux, même de près je n'étais pas capable de lire. Les lettres se déformaient sur les lignes. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, je m'étais reposé pour rien. Je balançais le carnet à travers la pièce, venant briser un cadre. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

« John ?

\- Quoi ?! lui hurlais-je.

\- Tu n'arrives plus à lire.. ?

\- Tu crois ?! Non sans rire, tu m'en apprends une bonne !

\- Ne t'énerve pas après moi ! Tu pourrais me demander de l'aide ! Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois !

\- Tu n'es pas mon larbin. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

Le mensonge par excellence. Sherlock n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Il savait que je ne voyais plus comme avant. Ma vue... Encore une chose que la maladie m'avait retiré en l'espace de quelques jours... Pourtant il ne voulait pas paraître pesant. Il était sur ce point, le plus humain et le plus emphatique des hommes. Des larmes vinrent picoter mes yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais assez de cette condition qui m'étouffait sous son poids ! J'étais en train de craquer. La frustration me fit émettre des petits sanglots silencieux qui agitèrent spasmodiquement mon corps amaigri et alertèrent Sherlock. Il se précipita vers moi, passant prendre le carnet par terre. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je n'ai pas toute ta poésie, John. Mais je peux lire tes notes afin que tu puisses taper. Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer le clavier sous tes doigts. Et une fois terminé, s'il existe des fautes de frappes, je les corrigerais.»

Il n'avait jamais été plus gentil que maintenant. Mes mains tremblaient, je dû attendre dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et faire cesser ces tremblements.

Je me mis enfin au travail. Mes doigts tapaient furieusement sur le clavier au fur et à mesure que Sherlock me lisait mes notes. Un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit. Une sensation si dense et pourtant, si éphémère. Je profitais de ce moment en compagnie de mon meilleur ami. Je fixais mon regard sur lui. Les traits de son visage m'étaient flous à présent, mais je pouvais encore deviner ses sourires, de plus en plus présents, de plus en plus tristes. Assis sur ma chaise, la fatigue revint au galop. Mon esprit, bercé par la voix grave et rassurante de Sherlock se mit au repos, mes yeux se fermèrent lentement mais sûrement et je commençais à m'endormir devant mon écran.

Je sentis les bras de Sherlock s'enrouler autour de moi pour me soutenir. Il ne me souleva pas, même si cela lui aurait faciliter la tâche. Il me connaissait et savait que tant que j'aurai encore une once d'autotomie, je me déplacerai par mes propres moyens.

Il m'aida à avancer jusqu'à la chambre. J'étais trop faible pour monter les escaliers alors, Sherlock me conduisit à sa propre chambre qui n'était que rarement utilisée puisque mon ami préférait dormir sur le sofa. Dans son grand lit, il m'y installa. Les draps étaient cosys, je m'y sentais étrangement bien. Mon regard se déplaça vers cette grande silhouette noire qu'était la sienne, et je le suppliais du regard de rester avec moi. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps mais ce peu de temps qui m'était encore accordé, je ne voulais pas le passer seul et surtout : je ne voulais pas laisser Sherlock seul. Lui aussi faisait bonne figure mais je sentais qu'au fond de lui, il souffrait. Sherlock sentit immédiatement le besoin que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il s'installa près de moi sur le lit. Il me surveillait d'un œil bienveillant dont lui seul avait le secret.

Je m'endormis, pensant à ce que l'avenir me réservait, ce qu'il allait advenir de moi et de Sherlock. De ce lien que nous avions réussi à tisser et qui était aujourd'hui, indescriptible. Ma nuit ne fut que cauchemars, des cauchemars des plus angoissants, terrifiants, toujours avec Sherlock pleurant sur ma tombe et sombrant dans la drogue. Sombrant dans les bas fonds de Londres. Même Mycroft était incapable de le faire revenir à la réalité et de le sauver. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'aider. Mais je n'étais plus là et je vivais sous mes yeux, sa propre descente aux enfers. Pour la première fois, cette nuit là, je me mis à réfléchir sur Sherlock et sa vie après tout cela. Après ma mort. Son masque impassible me cachait beaucoup de choses malgré le fait que je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Je me rendis compte finalement que c'était lui qui allait le plus souffrir.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Pas comme dans mes cauchemars. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sombrer, ne plus utiliser son cerveau unique et si brillant. Il faudrait que je lui en parle au plus vite, tant que le temps me laissait encore pouvoir utiliser la parole...

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, j'étais bien décidé à parler avec Sherlock. Cependant, j'avais à disposition une infirmière pour s'occuper des soins matinaux, pour faire en sorte que mon calvaire soit moins pénible. Mais Sherlock ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était jaloux. Il savait tout comme moi, que cela était vain. Il se chargea personnellement de faire partir l'infirmière qui venait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers en pleurant. Je souriais, je savais que Sherlock était tout fait capable d'un tel acte.

J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage, je pris une grande inspiration et me plantais devant lui, de bon matin, appuyé sur ma canne. Il me regarda, me fixa même, sans comprendre pourquoi j'étais debout de si bonne heure. Ses yeux étaient glacials, il semblait me réprimander du regard. Je ne devais pas faire tant d'efforts, mais il en allait de sa santé mentale.

« Sherlock, il faut qu'on discute.

\- Assieds-toi. Je sais, l'infirmière.

\- Tu me promets de m'écouter... Quoi ? Non, non ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors, non.

\- Sherlock, j'ai réfléchi, dis-je tout en m'asseyant. Il faut qu'on parle de toi.

\- Tu sais que cela n'a jamais été mon fort.

\- Je le sais, mais tu pourrais faire un effort non ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Écoute, une fois que je serais... parti. Il faudra que tu prennes sur toi, d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et surtout, Sherlock. Prends-soin de toi, dis-je à demie voix.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le promettre, me répondit-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Sherlock ! Bon sang ! Je ne veux pas mourir en sachant que mon meilleur ami se droguera et mettra sa vie en danger ! Tu comprends ça ?! Ce que tu peux être stupide et égoïste !

\- Tu t'en fiches toi, tu ne seras plus là ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Sa réplique était si amère... je ne sus que répondre. Il venait de m'avouer ce que je craignais le plus. Un sentiment de malaise me parcourut le corps, un frisson vint caresser ma colonne vertébrale. Mon regard se posa sur la table de la cuisine. Je triturais mes doigts avec ardeur. Plus rien ne m'intéressait la phrase de Sherlock alertait tous les neurones de mon cerveau. Mon esprit se déchaînait sous les paroles de mon ami. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, je ne savais plus combien de minutes je restais assis sur cette chaise sans dire un mot. Le calme total. Mme Hudson n'avait probablement jamais entendu cela dans notre appartement. Le silence était tel qu'il en devenait presque irrespirable, lourd, plombant. Ou était-ce simplement une énième crise qui allait secouer une fois de plus mon corps de malade ?

Je sentais les yeux de Sherlock sur moi, comme à son habitude. Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il vérifiait si une crise pointait le bout de son nez ou non. J'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger, il s'approcha de moi et pris mon pouls. Je ne réagissais aucunement : j'étais sous le choc. Il envoya valser son mug. Je ne sursautai même pas. Il était furieux. Sans doute parce qu'il avait causé cet état de choc. Ce qui était vrai. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et je voulais le guider mais, rien n'y faisait, je restais murer dans mon mutisme.

J'étais devenu plus faible émotionnellement – encore un symptôme de l'avancée de la maladie - quand bien même je voulais prouver le contraire. Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Une grosse larme qui avait du se former sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et que Sherlock remarqua bien évidemment. C'était la première que j'en versais une devant lui. Il approcha son pouce de ma joue, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant s'il n'était pas dénué d'instinct paternel. Je reculais. Je refusais qu'il me touche. Je refusais qu'il me voit comme ça. Je vis son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient comme des grains de sable dans un sablier. Ce sablier du temps si précieux... Je savais pourquoi il restait avec moi. Il voulait faire en sorte de ne rater aucun moment passé avec moi.

Mes derniers instants.

La fin était proche : un mois s'était écoulé. Il ne m'en restait plus qu'un. Plus qu'une trentaine de jours.

Ma vue avait sévèrement baissé et c'était irrévocable. Les malaises étaient de plus en plus courant. Je peinais à marcher. J'avais constamment besoin de l'aide de Sherlock. Au début je pensais que je n'allais être qu'un poids pour lui. Il n'aurait pour rien au monde arrêter ses enquêtes : c'était ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant et j'avais eu le privilège si on peut dire, de voir l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait lorsque aucune enquête ne le satisfaisait. Je ne voulais pas le voir se ronger de l'intérieur par ma faute. Pourtant il avait accepté que je reste à ses côtés lorsque je le lui avais demandé. J'en avais besoin et je soupçonnais qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi...

 **oOo**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, mon état ne fit qu'empirer. Chaque journée était considérée comme un succès. Sherlock me surveillait constamment. Il ne disait pas souvent grand chose vis à vis de ma condition, mais je savais qu'au plus profond de lui, il se sentait mal. Peut-être était-ce cela le plus dur après tout. On s'habituait à la douleur, à cette souffrance constante. Mais en réalité, le plus dur c'était de voir son meilleur ami se renfermer sur lui-même.

Il n'y avait pas de solution pour me soigner : pas de remède miracle, pas de potion magique que le génie de Sherlock pourrait créer. Il n'y avait rien. Je refusais de devoir infliger ça à Sherlock. Peut-être que si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, tout aurait été plus facile ?...

 **oOo**

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. Un joli ciel bleu surplombait Londres. La température était agréablement tiède. Les rues étaient baignées par les vifs rayons d'un soleil que l'Angleterre ne voyait que trop rarement. Ce n'était pas une journée à rester enfermer...

J'en profitais donc pour demander à Sherlock s'il voulait bien m'accompagner faire un tour. La maladie m'avait laissé en paix depuis le début de la matinée et je voulais en profiter. J'avais besoin d'air frais, de sortir un peu. Il accepta. Je fus surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle il quitta son microscope. Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau et me tendit ma vieille canne qui, désormais, ne me quittait plus et nous quittâmes notre appartement...

 **oOo**

Il restait collé à moi. Tenant mon bras et me guidant à travers une foule de touristes qui nous regardaient bizarrement. Au diable les pensées des autres, je n'en avais que faire. Sherlock semblait ailleurs. Il n'observait pas l'environnement, il ne prêtait pas attention aux gens. Il était simplement concentré sur moi. Je lui faisais pleinement confiance et je savais qu'à la moindre faiblesse physique, il serait là pour me rattraper car il l'a toujours fait.

Arrivés à Regent's Park, mes jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous moi. J'eus de plus en plus de mal à respirer, cela devint insoutenable : il fallait que je me repose. Il y avait bien un banc non loin de nous, mais il semblait si éloigné... Je ne me sentais pas capable d'y arriver, même avec Sherlock pour me soutenir. Tout était devenu compliqué à exécuter. Mon état empirait de jour en jour et Sherlock l'avait remarqué quand bien même je tentais de le lui cacher, sans doute par fierté car il était clair que mon état n'échappait à son regard d'aigle.

« John ? »

La voix de Sherlock me tira de ma faiblesse et je réussis à murmurer dans un halètement douloureux :

« Sherlock... le banc !... »

Je le sentis hocher la tête et son bras s'enroula autour de moi tandis que le mien pendait mollement sur ses épaules.

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Ma respiration était sifflante, laborieuse, douloureuse à entendre, même à mes propres oreilles. Ma vision devenait floue, les contours des bâtiments devenant indistincts. Les battements de mon cœur étaient assourdissants... les battements de mon cœur qui me rappelaient que j'étais mourant quand bien même je tentais de faire bonne figure...

Le temps était suspendu. Je ne percevais plus rien hormis la douleur de mon corps qui me trahissait et le bras de Sherlock qui me disait que je n'étais pas encore mort. Que j'étais avec lui... encore un petit peu. Ce bras qui me disait « sois fort, pas pour toi mais pour Sherlock ».

J'étais un soldat : me battre était mon devoir, que ce soit sur le front afghan ou contre la maladie...

Au bout d'une durée que je ne saurais définir, je sentis les mains de Sherlock s'appuyer sur mes épaules pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

Assis sur le banc, je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle. Je sentais le regard inquiet de Sherlock sur moi. Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui et esquissai un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Il ne dit rien mais ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un petit sourire triste qui me serra le cœur.

Sherlock était avare de ses sentiments mais il était clair que mon sort lui importait. Avec du recul, je me rendis compte que j'ai toujours compté pour lui...

Il ne devait pas être triste. Pas pour moi. Jamais.

Je tendis subrepticement ma main vers lui. Il la pris dans le creux d'une des sienne et la serra. Dans cette étreinte chaude il y avait un désespoir sous-jacent qui était terrible.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot; nous nous contentions de nous fixer du regard. Ses yeux passaient sur mon visage avec minutie, les miens se perdaient sur ses traits familiers.

Je sentais les gens de passage qui nous lorgnaient, s'imaginant probablement que nous étions un couple.

Que les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent ! Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Dans quelques temps, je ne serrai plus là et je ne voulais pas laisser à Sherlock l'image d'un ami qui avait honte de lui.

Je serrai sa main avec plus de force.

« Rentrons. »

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à me remettre debout, son bras passé autour de mes épaules pour me stabiliser. Mes jambes étaient faibles. Cette sortie d'à peine une heure m'avait épuisé et ce n'était que le début de la descente qui finira par m'emporter, que je le veuille ou non...

 **oOo**

Il me fallut une longue nuit de repos pour me remettre de cette sortie. Les souvenirs du retour à Baker Street étaient flous mais je ne doutais pas du soutient de Sherlock qui avait dû me mettre au lit comme si j'étais un enfant et non plus son collègue et ami sur lequel il pouvait compter.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Avec ce constat, un sentiment de honte m'envahit. La maladie me rendait de plus en plus dépendant et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'ai toujours eu à cœur de donner de ma personne, de me lancer à corps perdu dans les défis que la vie avec Sherlock m'offrait mais ce temps était désormais révolu. Je n'étais plus qu'un poids mort donc la cécité allait grandissant. J'avais voulu me voiler la face mais la réalité m'avait rattrapé de la plus brutale des manières. Cependant ma rage de vivre était toujours là. Il n'était question que je me laisse aller. Il le fallait. Pour Sherlock.

 **oOo**

La semaine qui suivit ne fut qu'une suite de malaises et de faiblesses passagères qui me laissaient épuisé et souffrant. Sherlock ne pouvait rien faire, pourtant, il restait auprès de moi autant que faire ce peut. Je devais avouer que, sans sa présence constante, j'aurai lâcher prise. Il avait refusé les enquêtes qui nécessitaient de quitter l'appartement pour des durées indéterminées qui lui furent soumises toutes, sans exception. Il prétextait avec son dédain habituel qu'elles n'étaient pas suffisamment intéressantes pour mériter son attention. C'était la raison officielle. Cependant, il acceptait toutes celles qui ne requéraient pas de déplacements... Un bien bel exemple de contradiction. Je compris que tout ceci était fait dans un seul but : il ne voulait pas me laisser seul et je lui en étais profondément reconnaissant...

 **oOo**

La troisième semaine de mon dernier mois de sursit, je tenais à peine debout, mon état avait gravement empiré, mes forces m'avaient quitté et je priais, quand bien même je n'étais pas croyant, pour que mon esprit soit épargné. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déferlante de faiblesses. Sherlock non plus. Il était dépassé par les événements et je le lui pardonnais, bien évidemment. Personne n'était préparé à endurer un tel calvaire, même si on était médecin et même si notre esprit était affûté comme la lame d'une canne-épée. Sherlock était la personne la plus intelligente que je connaissais, et mon état n'avait de cesse que de le tourmenter. Il ne dormait plus, il passait son temps, assis dans son fauteuil, à penser. Il avait repris la cigarette par ma faute. J'imaginais que cela lui procurait un peu de réconfort. Il était stressé, et il n'était pas le seul.

En cette fin de semaine, je pris ma canne afin de le rejoindre dans le salon, descendant les escaliers en bois ancien très prudemment, je ne voulais pas me rompre le cou en bas. Sherlock dû entendre mes pas et le cliquetis de ma canne puisque je le retrouvais en bas des escaliers, veillant à ce que je ne chute pas. Je souris. Il était très présent, et compatissant. Je me réjouissais en quelque sorte de savoir que je serais le seul à l'avoir vu ainsi. Il m'attrapa par les épaules, me guidant jusqu'à la dernière marche.

« Enfin arrivé ! » me dit-il en souriant tristement.

Sa voix était toujours comme brisée lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi ces temps-ci. Je ne pus que lui rendre un sourire sincère. Il surveilla mon avancement jusqu'à mon fauteuil, qui devenait de jour en jour, un second ami. Je restais assis, pendant que Sherlock me parlait des affaires qu'il pouvait résoudre depuis l'appartement. Parfois je lui adressais la parole, ne serait-ce que pour réagir sur un fait ou pour lui demander un peu plus de détails concernant la résolution des enquêtes. Il se prêtait toujours au jeu, il savait que nous en avions besoin l'un comme l'autre.

Puis arriva l'instant que je regrettais le plus, celui où ouvrir la bouche devenait difficile mais encore faisable, mais où les mots ne venaient plus. La frustration s'empara de moi, et Sherlock tentait tant bien que mal de me calmer.

« Sherlock je suis...

\- Tu es quoi, John ?

\- Je... Je ne trouve plus... le.. le mot.. Tu sais, c'est comme quand on veut s'excuser..

\- Tu es désolé ?

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Désolé de quoi, dans ce cas ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi tout en me fixant avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait … tout ça..

\- Subir ? John, dis-toi que je me retrouve flatté de pouvoir t'aider.

\- Flatté ? Il n'y a rien de flatteur là-dedans !

\- Pour moi, si. Malheureusement il a fallu que tu sois malade, pour que je m'en rende compte.

\- Le grand Sherlock...

\- Holmes... finit-il, baissant le regard.

\- Ça a commencé... hein.. ?

\- Oui... dit-il en se relevant.

\- Tu seras là.. ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin. »

 **oOo**

John.

Désormais, il n'était plus capable d'articuler sans perdre des forces, il n'était plus capable de bouger ses membres. Ses os avaient pourri. C'était bien là le problème, lorsque l'on était atteint du cancer. Le simple fait de respirer lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il était temps. Grand temps même. Il s'était affaibli si rapidement ! Les médecins lui donnaient six mois, mais la réalité en était toute autre. Il n'avait eu que quatre mois et sept jours. Si bien que j'eus envie de tuer les médecins qui le suivait. Mycroft se terrait dans son bureau mais c'était tout aussi bien : je n'avais aucune envie de voir ses yeux me hurler « je te l'avais dit s'attacher n'est pas un avantage ». Lestrade et Molly étaient au courant et étaient avec Mme. Hudson, suite à la requête de John. Il fallait que je leur envois un message une fois qu'il... qu'il...

Je ne pouvais le dire et encore moins l'écrire. C'était une nouvelle sensation pour moi, parmi toutes celles que John avait pu m'apprendre. Oui, il s'agissait bien là d'un apprentissage. Je n'étais nullement habitué à une quelconque lubie de la nature humaine mais je peux le dire, John Watson m'avais appris beaucoup de choses.

 **oOo**

Il était couché dans son lit médicalisé et je ne pouvais que l'observer, guetter _le moment_. A chacune de ses respirations, mon cœur s'emballait, veillant à ce qu'il ne meurt pas, du moins... pas maintenant. Il était si pâle, il semblait si vulnérable et faible.

J'avais refusé l'infirmière qui venait le laver. Il n'en était pas question. C'était bien trop avilissant ! John avait certes besoin d'aide, mais aucunement de la part du même corps médical qui voulait lui faire espérer des chimères. Cela me mettait dans une colère noire de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre prenait soin de lui.

« prendre soin de lui », une bien belle expression car, il ne s'agissait pas de soin mais d'une dévalorisation : on traitait John comme s'il n'était plus capable de raisonner par lui-même, comme s'il était aliéné et il n'était question que je tolère ça. Il n'était pas question que l'on manque de respect envers le seul homme que j'ai jamais respecté...

Avec du recul, je me rendis compte que j'ai toujours agi avec possessivité envers John. Ses conquêtes d'un soir peuvent en témoigner...

John avait besoin d'aide ? Alors, c'était à moi de m'en charger. Je me devais de le faire, même si John refusait avec cette fierté militaire qui lui était propre. Mycroft me disait souvent de ne pas m'impliquer mais je me devais de tenir la promesse que je lui avais faite à son mariage.

J'aurais voulu faire plus pour lui, pour le ménager durant ces années au cours desquelles il m'avait accompagné sur un bon nombre de scènes de crime. Je ne lui avais pas facilité la vie. J'esquissais un sourire sans joie voilà que les regrets arrivaient, maintenant.

John...

Il revenait tout juste de son service en d'Afghanistan et je l'embarquais déjà dans ma vie peu commune. Il s'y était adapté avec une remarquable facilité. Il semblait fait pour une vie de danger...

John.

Qui d'autre aurait supporter mes concerts nocturnes, mes expériences faisant fi de l'hygiène ? Qui d'autre m'aurait tenu tête lorsque je dépassais les bornes et aurait ri de mon humour cynique ? Qui d'autre aurait éprouvé cette même dépendance à l'action et à l'adrénaline ? Qui d'autre m'aurait accepter tel que j'étais ?

Dans ce taxi, alors que je débitais mes déductions sur sa vie, il avait été le premier à dire « stupéfiant » puis « brillant ». C'était ce qui avait scellé notre duo même si aucun de nous deux ne s'en été rendu compte. Duo qui ne fit que se renforcer au fil des enquêtes. John était devenu une part du Travail, stimulant mon intelligence. Jamais je n'avais été plus brillant que lorsqu'il était présent. John était devenu une extension de moi-même.

Il avait comblé un vide dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Il m'avait apporté une présence chaleureuse et familière. Il m'avait rappelé que j'étais humain et tout cela, j'allais le perdre...

 **oOo**

Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, voulant être présent, comme je le lui avais promis. Je pouvais bien lui accorder cela, non ?... Après tout, il avait tant veiller sur moi. Ce n'était que lui rendre la pareille, mais ce serait mentir. Je ne faisais pas cela pour être honnête envers cet homme qui était devenu mon ami au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble. Non. Je le faisais parce que j'en avais _besoin_. J'avais besoin d'être avec lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce dernier instant de la vie qui s'échappait de nous comme un murmure. Je tentais de me le cacher et de ne pas avouer que j'avais ressenti quelque chose en voyant cet homme qui cherchait à démarrer une nouvelle vie, mais à qui la guerre manquait. A cet homme qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans la morne monotonie du quotidien. Cet homme à qui j'avais manqué lors de la mise en scène de ma mort. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment s'était senti John durant ces trois années où je menais ma chasse à l'homme contre le réseau de Moriarty. Je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

Grâce à John, je m'étais amélioré, j'avais développé comme une seconde conscience, même s'il était absent, il restait dans mon esprit, calé dans un fauteuil de mon palais mental, à me regarder et me faire réagir lorsque la solution m'échappait...

 **oOo**

Tandis que John se reposait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser _à l'après_. Cela me terrorisait, de ne plus le savoir à mes côtés, mais je devais bien avancer.

Je remarquais qu'il tenait dans sa main droite une enveloppe. Je m'approchais et tentais de la lui prendre.

« Non, fit-il d'une voix faible et enraillée.

\- John, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon testa...ment...

\- Je te prends l'enveloppe mais je ne l'ouvrirais pas. Pas maintenant.

\- Bien... »

Il sombrait petit à petit. Son visage pâle sans émotions, presque livide donnait l'impression qu'il... qu'il était...déjà...

« Canne...

\- Quoi, tu veux ta canne ? »

Il cligna une fois des yeux. C'était notre méthode lorsqu'il ne se sentait plus de parler. Nous avions établi cette façon de communiquer dès lors que les mots lui avaient manqué. J'allais lui chercher sa canne. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il allait en faire. Je pensais qu'il allait sans doute vouloir se lever, bien qu'il n'en soit plus capable. Il me regarda intensément, il transperça mon âme, si tenté que j'en ai une. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas sûr d'en posséder une, bien que John ait tenté de m'en convaincre.

« Mes écrits...ma... ma canne... Pour toi.

\- John, je n'ai pas envie de raconter nos exploits.

\- S'il..te plaît..., dit-il, le regard embué.

\- Je ne peux pas garder ça !

\- Si. Tu es le seul...

\- Détective consultant ? Oui je sais.

\- Vrai ami...que j'ai... »

Les larmes vinrent. Elles coulèrent traîtreusement sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude. La mort si proche. La mort de John. Des souvenirs si profonds m'envahir. A Baskerville. A la piscine. Notre appartement. Le toit de l'hôpital St. Barts. Le métro. Cette ville, notre ville. John me fixait pendant que mon palais mental implosait. J'avais fait de mon esprit, une machine à penser et de mon visage, un masque impassible, de tel sorte que rien ne filtrait, ni de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de John... Il avait réussi un tour de maître : voir en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert et ce qu'il y avait vu, ce n'était pas le monstre ou l'anomalie mentale que beaucoup croyaient voir en moi mais tout simplement l'homme que j'étais. C'était fascinant et surprenant.

Au fil des mois, nous avions créé notre histoire, pages après pages, grâce à son blog notamment. C'était sa thérapie, il était la mienne.

Si la maladie avait pris le dessus sur son corps, il n'en était rien de son esprit. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps. Je ne pouvais que comprendre la souffrance mentale qu'il devait ressentir. Parfois, je me demandais même pourquoi avait-il voulu continuer jusqu'à la fin. Nous aurions pu trouver un autre moyen pour lui éviter tant de souffrances. Mais John était un soldat, un battant et je pensais que c'était pour cette raison qu'il refusait d'en finir au plus vite. Sur ce plan là, il était plus courageux que moi, car, si ça avait été moi, contraint de marcher avec une canne, perdant l'usage de mes mots, et pour finir, gisant, impuissant dans un lit, je ne l'aurai pas supporté et y aurait mis fin moi-même.

John.

Je n'aimais pas me verser dans la mièvrerie ni dans l'auto apitoiement car je trouvais toujours la solution pour remédier à un problème. Mais, là, j'étais impuissant. Voir mon ami mourir à petit feu, c'était... déchirant. Non seulement parce qu'il faiblissait un peu plus chaque jour mais parce que j'étais contraint à un rôle de spectateur passif.

Mon ami mourrait et je ne pouvais rien faire hormis rester auprès de lui et être témoin de sa déchéance...

 **oOo**

Sa fin était toute proche. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'amenait à son fauteuil. Je l'y assis et je m'installais par terre. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux, et prétendre que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et si j'étais doué pour la duperie et le mensonge, je ne pouvais me voiler la face. L'évidence était là, un point c'est tout. Il était si faible. Nous nous tenions la main. Nous en avions besoin, l'un comme l'autre. Probablement, un moyen de se rassurer, de se dire « je suis encore là » « Tu es avec moi »...

Je ricanais intérieurement : notre situation avait quelque chose de tristement pathétique...

Assis par terre, ma tête près de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil tandis qu'un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, je ne pouvais plus sentir la chaleur de son corps. Sa main était froide, presque glacée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Ou peut-être justement, il y avait trop à dire, et si peu de temps. Sans comprendre pourquoi, mon palais mental se remis en marche, et les mots, vinrent tous seuls.

« John, je n'ai jamais été bon envers toi, je te poussais dans tes moindres retranchements, et je ne t'ai probablement jamais remercier pour ce que tu m'as apporté. Tu es le meilleur homme que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer, et renier le fait que tu ne me manqueras pas, serait un mensonge. Sois en paix, mon ami.. et merci.. Tu sais bien que ce sont les seuls compliments dont je suis capable, mais j'espère que cela te suffira... »

Il lâcha ma main. La sienne pendait, inerte et froide.

Ça y était : le moment que je redoutais était enfin arrivé.

John.

C'était fini.

Irrémédiablement fini.

John.

John... n'était plus.

Je me relevais, impassible en apparence, hurlant dans ma propre tête. Je me penchais sur son corps amorphe. Son visage était paisible, ses yeux clos. On aurait dit qu'il s'était simplement assoupi comme ça lui arrivait souvent après une nuit blanche passée à traquer les criminels.

Ma main vint caresser sa tempe. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Puis je vins embrasser son front.

Longuement.

Ce baiser sur sa peau livide, c'était ma façon de lui dire « adieu ».

Un déchirement se produit.

Un lien venait de cesser de vivre.

J'appelais Lestrade, pour lui annoncer la mort de John. Au lieu de lui parler, il n'entendit que le silence pesant de l'appartement. Je raccrochais puis me saisi de mon violon, jouant un air bien particulier. Un dernier concerto pour mon unique spectateur qui reposait dans son fauteuil. Un dernier « adieu ». Lestrade arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ce n'était pas un air triste, mélancolique, non, c'était bien plus que cela, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le jouer en boucle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'avait demandé John.

\- Un morceau de ma composition.

\- Je le sais bien, Sherlock ! Mais que représente-t-il ?

\- Tout. »

* * *

Épilogue

Je venais souvent sur sa tombe, par respect. Je l'avais vu le faire pour moi, alors que j'étais quelques mètres en arrière. Je me tournais plusieurs fois, espérant le trouver là où je me tenais. Mais il n'y était pas. L'appartement semblait vide. J'entendais encore ses pas dans les escaliers. Le frigo s'ouvrir. Et son corps venir se relaxer dans son fauteuil. Je parlais seul, pensant qu'il était encore à mes côtés et qu'il m'écoutait. Il l'était. En quelque sorte. Je souriais de temps à autre en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu me dire. Cela me réconfortait de savoir que mon palais mental avait réussi à parfaitement enregistrer sa voix. Quand on perdait son meilleur ami, on cherchait par tous les moyens de se réconforter, non ? C'était ce que les gens normaux font ?

Mon quotidien était devenu un ennui mortel. Les enquêtes me paraissaient toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, d'un intérêt nul pour ma personne. Lestrade venait de temps à autre, pour essayer de me faire sortir de l'appartement. Il m'avait même proposé d'aller dans un bar seul avec lui. J'avais ri là aussi, en pensant à la réponse qu'aurait hurlé John : « Je ne suis pas gay ! ».

Je n'avais plus envie de continuer mon travail, puisqu'il n'était plus présent physiquement. Cela m'était bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé : faire mon deuil.

Ma vie était devenue misérable. Mme Hudson s'inquiétait souvent de mon état. Lestrade aussi, il me cherchait quelques enquêtes, qu'il pensait intéressantes, et elles l'étaient, mais je n'avais aucune envie de continuer. Parfois, je relisais les notes de John. Je me remémorais ces moments passés avec lui. Il aurait mérité bien plus. Une vie meilleure.

Une nuit, alors que mon esprit était perturbé par de nombreuses pensées, toutes aussi sombres les unes que les autres, et que la drogue m'avait emporté vers un monde rempli de teintes noires, grises et blanches, je le vis. J'étais en pleine hallucination, je le savais pertinemment, et pourtant je me sentais bien.

Il était assis en face de moi, dans son fauteuil, comme à son habitude. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi, ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. Je voulais rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, aussi je me préparais une seconde dose mais c'était sans compter son intervention.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te détruire, Sherlock.

\- Tu n'es pas là ! Tu n'es plus de ce monde ! criais-je.

\- Peut-être pas physiquement, mais je sais que je suis encore bel et bien présent dans ton palais mental. Alors lâche-moi cette seringue et reprends-toi bon sang !

\- Tu me manques...

\- Je suis là, Sherlock.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas là.

\- Alors comment ce fait-il que nous ayons une conversation en ce moment ? Peux-tu me trouver une explication qui rassurera ton esprit ?

\- Parce que...

\- Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste...

\- Si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. Oui je sais.. Mais tu es mort !

\- Peut-être physiquement.

\- Juste une chose, John... dis-je à demie voix.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Seras-tu là.. ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin des temps, oui. »

J'étais rassuré mais un pincement au cœur vint remplir mes yeux d'une solution aqueuse que je n'avais pas coutume d'expérimenter. Je l'imaginais dans mon palais mental, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, une expression bienveillante sur ses traits. De temps à autre, je cherchais à l'apercevoir, et je le voyais sourire. Il semblait paisible et heureux d'être encore présent. Il m'arrivait parfois, de le contempler de loin, sans savoir s'il me voyait ou non. Je dois avouer que lui parler dans les recoins de mon esprit, me faisait l'effet d'une douce souffrance. C'était agréable, mais aussi un tourment, puisque je ne me demandais si on allait me prendre pour un fou. Je prenais toujours soin de vérifier si j'étais seul afin de lui adresser quelques mots.

Dans le silence de Baker Street, je murmurais :

« John Watson, tu seras ma perte. »

Comme je serais la sienne, puisqu'il avait raison. Si je venais à faire une overdose à cause des drogues qui me permettaient de me libérer des soucis du quotidien, j'entraînerais le dernier souvenir de son existence dans ma chute. Il en était hors de question ! J'avais pu le sauvegarder dans mon esprit, je n'allais pas me permettre de le perde une seconde fois. Il vivrait, avec moi, jusqu'à la fin des temps, comme il me l'avait si bien dit.

 **oOo**

Les semaines passaient, à la fois trop brèves et trop longues, les apparitions de John dans ma propre tête rythmant mon quotidien. Mon deuil se faisait petit à petit, et je retournais progressivement sur les scènes de crimes afin d'aider encore et toujours Scotland Yard. John m'indiquait parfois le chemin à suivre. Je devais beaucoup à John pour cela car même mort, il était toujours là pour me stimuler. Il n'était peut-être pas une lumière par lui-même, mais il était un conducteur de lumière. Certaines personnes dépourvues de génie personnel sont quelquefois douées du pouvoir de le stimuler...  
Mes pensées se faisaient plus claires, et je ne pouvais que remercier John, puisqu'il m'avait ouvert l'esprit durant ces années passées à ses côtés. Parfois, il suffisait d'un éclat de lumière pour que la solution s'offre à mes yeux, et cet éclat c'était John.

Lestrade et Mycroft n'en revenaient pas que je sois capable de faire mon deuil si rapidement : « S'ils savaient ! » s'exclamait John à la fois moqueur et complice. Je me prenais à rire, cela faisait fort longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Je retrouvais peu à peu goût à la vie, et _l'après John,_ n'était plus aussi éprouvant puisque mon ami était, en quelque sorte toujours avec moi.

Les soirs venus, je me prélassais dans mon sofa, vêtu de ma robe de chambre bleue, les mains en prière sous mon menton, je me rendais directement dans mon palais mental, parcourant ses couloirs pour pénétrer dans l'immense pièce où John vivait. C'était devenu un rituel quotidien afin d'avoir des discussions avec celui qui fut pour moi, un ami d'une valeur inestimable et dont je n'avais, finalement, pas su apprécier à sa juste valeur la présence. Je finirais sans doute cette aventure si je puis l'appeler ainsi, par une citation, une manière d'honorer John et sa romance.

« Il y a des personnes qui marquent nos vies, même si cela ne dure qu'un moment. Et nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Le temps n'a pas d'importance mais certains moments en ont pour toujours. »

Fern Bork


End file.
